Soul Spy
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Jase and Juliet, a one star sword & his meister have collected 95 souls & have five more to go. Lord Death calls them in & gives the two sixteen years olds a mission that would take them across the world to collect 5 last souls. But of course, the two get distracted by sights, food, &... a budding romance? What could possibly go wrong? *1st Soul Eater story written for a friend*
1. Chapter 1

**So hello, this is my first Soul Eater-ish story. I'm writing this as gift for a friend on deviantART, SenatorTano, and I though it's be fun to post it here :) It's about her two OCs Juliet and Jase. Juliet is the meister and Jase is her sword. **

**So uh, yes bear with me, I'm trying my best to write this XD No flames please lol.  
**

**OH! And FYI, her username is SenatorTano on DA! :D Uh let's see if this link will work: ******

******if it doesn't than just look that username up on DA ^^; Oh and the art is also hers! **

* * *

"Jules! Watch out!" The blue and white haired teenager jumped out of the way, holding on to her sword and partner as they landed on the stone streets of the old city they were in. She wore her hair in a long braid and had sparkling sapphire eyes. Only sixteen and she was very strong.

"Jase, I don't need your input every five seconds you know," Juliet smiled and looked at his reflection in the shiny steel blade.

"Okay then, what say we end this mummy freak?" Jase grinned. The eye on the sword hilt looked up at her.

"Of course," she giggled and held tight to her hilt. "Neferous the Feared, you've terrorized these people for too long! I'm gonna take your soul in the name of Lord Death!" She made a grin, showing her pearly white teeth.

The mummy creature's bandaged hands revealed his shiny, black claws and made a horrendous groaning sound. The sword and meister could hear people who were walking nearby run in fear. But the two friends would end that soon.

She brought the blade around as the kishin egg charged forward, swiping his claws at her but the pale skinned girl showed no fear to him. She held on strong and Jase's blade clashed against the rock solid claws.

"YA!" Juliet slashed again, swiping one hand clean off the demon creature.

He howled in pain but glared down at her with pitch black eyes with shiny red irises in them. "How dare you heu-mon," he said in a mutilated voice that sent chills up Juliet's spine. She found strength to step on his bandaged up foot, making him distracted with that.

He swiped his other clawed hand forward and cut a gash in her bottom lip. Juliet hissed in pain and brought her left hand to her lip to find fresh blood on it.

"Jules?" she heard Jase ask.

She grinned a devious little grin she saved for such occasions and swiped her sword upward, cutting the mummy kishin in half. He imploded with pitch black matter that formed like a vacuum into a red, floating soul orb.

She breathed in relief and fell back, sitting on the ground. Her sword changed back into his wonderful human shape Juliet knew as her best friend.

With dark indigo eyes and messy, wild brown hair and tanned skin, he stood tall in his leather jacket and white tee shirt. He picked up the red soul and inspected it. "Not bad Stardust," he grinned that impossible grin that gave Juliet goose bumps when she looked upon it.

"Well you weren't too bad yourself," she grabbed his outstretched hand that would help her up. She brushed her blue skirt off and fixed her white and silver sweater on her narrow shoulders. "So… this is soul number ninety-five…" she looked at it.

"Come on, let's head back home… what do you say?" Jase grinned again. The two linked arms and walked off to Death City, their home. And more importantly the school they loved so, which sat upon the tiered city at the very top.

"What do you think Kid-Senpai will think of us? Hmm?" Juliet smiled sweetly. "Think he'll be impressed?"

"When you make me a death scythe, Juliet, I wanna have a bout with him and Soul," Jase laughed. Juliet giggled at him.

He always wanted to be the best weapon that the DWMA ever had. Juliet wanted to be the best meister but she was never sure she could surpass Maka Albarn or Professor Stein. Those were some tough ones to beat. She just wanted to focus on being there for Jase instead.

**So Juliet has blue and white streaked hair and blue eyes. Jase has messy brown hair and indigo-ish colored eyes. **

**I hope you liked this ^^; I'm sort of new to Soul Eater fanfiction but I'm having fun writing this for my friend. I mean, my expertise is Ninjago themed stories XD**

**Thank you for reading guys ;) I hope to update this one as quickly as I do on DA... in fact I think the second chapter is up there XD So yes, thank you ;D**

**~Mar**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jules… wake up," Jase nudged her.

"What is it?" She yawned and stretched, looking up from her pillow. "Something interesting?"

"… ya… Lord Death wants to see us. Has something to do with our last five souls or something…" Jase shrugged.

The Death Room, where Lord Death, headmaster of the Death Weapon Meister Academy stayed and oversaw everything through mirrors.

"Soo, I understand you two only have five more souls to go right?" the masked man looked down at the two.

"Yes sir," Juliet smiled. "Of course one would be a witch's soul… right?" she counted on her fingers.

"Thaaaat's right kiddos!" he cheerily said to the friends. "So I suggest you get to it! You two are already the most in sync pair I've ever seen. Next to Evans and Albarn of course".

"Of course," Jase smiled and looked at Juliet.

"In fact… how you two go through the Minotaur Maze? There's said to be a witch Minotaur with his four puppets who bring him human souls?"

"That would be incredible," Juliet covered her mouth. "But… but should you give this one to somebody like Black*Star or Kilik?" She blinked twice in surprise at her own realization.

"Truuuue, but I think you two have been working hard enough, what doya say? Wanna take it and get bumped up as two star students?"

Juliet's mouth could have dropped to the floor if it hadn't been attached to her head. She nodded quickly and the reaper dismissed the teens. The white and blue haired girl could barely talk she was so excited for what was to come.

"If I make you a death weapon, we will be unstoppable and be able to be great heroes!"

"Plus I'll be as cool as Soul-senpai!" Jase laughed, throwing his head back.

"Well, you'll always be cool to me… no matter what you are," Juliet smiled, looking up at the taller boy.

"Aw shucks Jules, getting sappy on me aren't you?" Jase laughed and side hugged her. "Leave it to me to get a little girl for my partner.

"Hey we're the same age," Juliet said.

"I meant how much shorter you are compared to me," Jase winked at her.

The two walked out of the school together and down the steps. "So, how about we stop by the apartment and take some provisions? The maze is all the way in Greece… and we're in Nevada USA".

"Sounds good to me," Jase nodded.

They walked back to their apartment and started packing two small backpacks. Juliet started yawning and looked out the window. "ACK!" Juliet held her head.

"What?" Jase poked his head in.

"Maka and Soul invited us down the hall tonight…" Juliet fell back on her bed. She heard her stomach growling and held it. "Oh man… guess we should eat before we leave huh?"

"Well I guess we leave tomorrow?" Jase sighed.

"I guess so," Juliet giggled and sat back up and slipped her feet out of her slippers and put her white boots back on.

The teenagers were only five doors down from Soul and Maka's and the four were very good friends. "Juliet-chan! Jase-kun! Nice to see you guys again," Blair opened the door. She was in a violet bathrobe with white kitten paws all over it. "I was just gonna take a bath!" she giggled and looked at Jase. "Wanna take one with me Jase-kun?" she mischievously smiled with kitten lips.

"NO! BAD BLAIR!" Soul came running after her. She turned into a cat and scampered out of the room. "Gosh that blasted cat…" he sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry guys…"

"Oh that's fine… Blair doesn't surprise us anymore…" Juliet blushed and waved it off. "Not after that move she tried to pull just now…" she muttered the last under her breath.

"Oh hey you two!" Maka smiled, walking out with her orange apron on. It was splattered with cooking oil and whatever else she was trying to cook with. "I made rice and dumplings with bean paste," she smiled.

"Sounds awesome," Jase sat down on their couch.

"I heard you two have five souls left," Soul sat down next to the other male.

"Yep, we're stoked for our last five, we leave tomorrow," Jase grinned and laid back, kicking his shoes off and resting them on the couch's arm rest.

"Yea it's the Minotaur Maze. A level two job but Lord Death gave it to us!" Juliet gave a small hop of excitement.

"I'm really happy for you guys," Maka hugged her. "But come on, I think the rice is done," she walked back into the kitchen. "BLAIR! DINNER!"

The purple cat walked out with her witch's hat on and seated herself on Soul's shoulder happily. "So did you make me some fishies?" she mewed.

"Yea Blair… sardine specialty," Maka placed a plate with two fish on it for the kitten. Blair got off of Soul's shoulder and sat down next to Jase.

Jase petted her sleek back and laughed. "Blair, I forget you're a cat sometimes…" he laughed as she nibbled on the fish.

"I hope you come back as a death scythe," Soul pointed at Jase with his chopstick.

"Yea! And then we'll have a battle of the ages!" Jase fist bumped his fried. Juliet and Maka rolled their eyes, laughing.

"In all seriousness, we really should have a battle," Juliet looked at Maka beside her. "We could learn a whole lot from you two".

"But you're a sword master Juliet. Jase is the only sword at the academy! Lord Death would love to have Jase in his arsenal".

"I know, I'm so special!" Jase sat back and tried to look cool.

Juliet laughed and smacked his shoulder. "Oh get over yourself… you may be a rare weapon but come on… getting a bit ahead of yourself?" her dark eyebrow rose.

"Well, all we have to say is good luck," Maka smiled.

**Oh Blair... lol XD My friend actually drew a fanart for this scene that was pretty funny XD I always imagined that her characters would be good friends with Soul and Maka who kind of help the two along since they are the superior to them :) **

**So thank you so much for reading and checking this story out :) If you have a DA account you should definitely check her out because she is just such a sweetie, SenatorTano.**

**Hope to work more on this story, it's pretty fun ^-^Later my friends :)**

**~Mar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guests for your kind words ;) And of course I have more chapters! Why would I just leave the story? XD IDK how many I plan to do, but for now, please enjoy :) I can't guarantee constant updates, so apologies in advance XD **

* * *

Juliet's alarm clock went off and she smacked it till it fell to the floor and stopped. She stretched as she sat up in bed and got up, slipping her blue slippers on.

She prepared their outfits the night before; green cargo skirt with a white tee and purple vest with her normal white boots. She tied her hair back into a ponytail. She gave Jase his camo pants and normal brown boots with his favorite black jacket. The perfect attire for any weather.

She looked into her pack though and frowned. If she was gonna be in Greece, she'd want to have some fun while she was at it with a sneaky smile she pulled out a sundress.

Juliet went into her weapon's room and shook his shoulder. "Jase! Wake up!" she tossed his clothes on him.

"Ah! What?!" he bolt upright. "Wait… why are my clothes-?"

"Greece? Five souls? Mission? REMEMBER?!" Juliet said loudly, reminding him.

"Oh gosh you're right!" he jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. Juliet quickly walked outside and picked up their small packs.

Once Jase came out they left and was ready for the final test of what every weapon and meister went through, to catch a witch's soul and turn the weapon into a Demon Scythe to be used for Lord Death's purposes.

"Ah would you look at this place?" Juliet spun around in her purple and white checkered sundess.

"Come on Jules, this isn't a vacation," Jase chuckled. She lowered her red heart shaped sunglasses and made a silly face at him making him laugh again.

"I know silly… we need to take care of this thing. I'm as serious and serious can get!" she stood confidently, hands on hips with a wide grin.

"Says the sixteen year old in a sundress and rhinestone sandals with a heel," he pointed to her shows making her roll her sapphire eyes in frustration.

"Boys," she shook her head. "Well then smarty pants, where would you like to start looking for this place? Professor Stein said it would be tricky to find… not to mention you can get lost in the maze itself!" she reminded her sword partner.

"Okay okay," Jase leaned on her pale shoulder. "And for the record… I was talking with Tsubaki-chan…"

"And?"

"And she told me a lot about this particular kishin egg…" he grinned. "You can't get into the actual maze unless you have a soul with you".

"Great… what do we do?"

"Easy Jules!" he pulled on her ponytail. "We just need to find one of those servants! Then we just need three more and then we get to the Minotaur sorcerer guy!"

"That's not easy, that sounds very hard!" Juliet pushed him a little. "Come on…" started trotting ahead, her sandal heels clicking on the stone under their feet.

"Uh where are we going?"

She looked back at him through her sunglasses as she dragged him along. "My dad sent me some money because he knew we'd be here. He said it might take a few days and wanted us to stay in a little motel or something".

"I like your dad," Jase grinned and ran after her through the busy streets.

They got settled down and Juliet pulled out a map. "Here you go," Jase sat next to her, handing her a small glass of lemonade.

"Thanks," she took it with a smile. "So… I suggest… that we should wait until it gets dark because that's when kishin eggs hunt for humans".

"Good idea," Jase smiled. He scooted up close to Juliet, making her blush a little, but with her pale skin it made her face look red. "Something wrong Jules?" he rubbed up against her shoulder with a small laugh.

"Yea, I'm just fine Jase…" she quietly said. She popped up quickly. "I think I'm going to go for a walk… some fresh air… something" she grinned and stepped outside and leaned her back against the wall. "What the heck? Jase is my best friend… my… my sword… my partner…" she breathed.

She shook her ponytailed head and walked down the hall to the lobby. Jase, back in their motel room laid himself back on the small sofa and looked up at the ceiling. "Juliet…" he mumbled. "She wields me… nothing more…" he turned on his side and took out his wallet to the picture of the two when they were thirteen.

They had just graduated from the NOT class because of the teamwork in dueling. He grinned. Little Juliet managed to throw Sid and Niagus off guard with her uppercut attack she did so well with. Now, three years later, they were five souls away from becoming legendary students.

It was bit less than a year ago, when Maka discovered her weapon blood side. Jase frowned, "Man how cool that would be if Jules was a weapon… she'd be the coolest meister ever…" He got up and went down and out of the lobby.

He saw Juliet other side of the window, eyes closed, and taking in the fresh air. He ran outside to join her. "Hey". She smiled.

"Hey yourself," Jase grinned and sat down on the small metal bench. "So… any place you wanna go for dinner?" he asked her.

"Nowhere with a wait time… We need to be out and about when it gets dark," she leaned back against the metal framed seat and looked down the street. She looked back at him staring off into space. "Hey, we're gonna do this… ya hear me?" she smiled.

"Oh I know we're gonna," he laughed. "What if… something happens and only one of us is left to fight?"

"Oh now you're just worrying," Juliet winked. "Have you gotten the hang of fighting without my help?" she tilted her head.

Jase looked at his right arm and held it out. With a 'shing' sound it turned white and flashed into a sword blade. "Yea… I hope…" he looked back at her. "How about your wave length attacks? Soul perception?"

"Maka and Stein've been helping me but…" she let out a breath, "It's not sticking… Nothing helps… I can still define souls but every time I try to use my wavelength as my own attack… well… let's just say that if my parents find out I'll make the Stardusts look like fools…"

"You're not a fool just because both of your parents are great meisters you know," he put his arm around her narrow shoulders

"Oh don't be stupid," she rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're just being nice".

"No… I mean it Jules!" Jase laughed back. He stood up. "Let's go, see where we can eat". The two walked down the street.

**Thank you for reading C: **

**~Mar**


	4. Chapter 4

The two sat across from each other at the small café. It was getting darker out and the tables had tall, romantic candles lit. Juliet looked down most of the time, avoiding his eyes.

There was not much talking for the first twenty minutes of dinner so Juliet decided to start talking about something. "You know, I never been to Greece before… the Greek food here is way better than those cafes back home…"

"I don't know… I never liked exotic food that much…" Jase chuckled. He looked at his plate smirked. "Hey Juliet, what did you get to eat?" he peeked over.

"I told you, Greek Salad," she rolled her eyes and continued digging into the greens of the salad.

Jase smirked wider, "Can I try some? You can try some of mine".

Juliet raised her white eyebrow and shrugged. "Okay," the two friends swapped plates briefly. Juliet took a bite, "Hey this is awesome, what is it? It tastes like… onion dip," she looked curiously at the off white substance.

"Oh it's…" Jase tried to contain his laughter. "Juliet… it's white fish eggs," he covered his mouth when her pale face went paler and she started spitting, disgusted.

"Oh gross Jase!" she pushed the plate back and drank down her lemonade as fast as possible. "You know I find fish eggs gross!"

"Aw come on, your face was hilarious!" he tried to reenact her disgusted expression which made her even more upset. "Oh get over yourself". He rolled his indigo eyes. "And I wish you would have changed before dinner… you're gonna fight demons in a sundress?"

"My nanna gave this to me!" she snapped. "Now come on and finish eating… need to be on top of our game tonight! Five more souls Jase; five more…" she passed his plate back and quickly took hers from him.

That's when they heard the scream. The two looked up from their plates. People who were outside ran in whatever building was nearest. The sword and meister popped up and started running.

"Hey wait up Jase!" Juliet called after him, pulling her purple dress down from blowing up around her in the warm wind.

"I told you Juliet!" Jase yelled back at her as he continued dashing. Juliet growled and quickly stopped and took her sandals off and started running barefoot through the stone streets.

She caught up to him because he had stopped at the street corner, looking both ways. "I lost him…" he ran one hand through his windswept hair and sighed. "… Why are you barefoot?" he looked down at her pale feet, they had faint beginnings of blisters.

"We'll go back to the motel room and change… then what say you to some night hunting?" she smiled, looking up at him.

"I like the sound of that," Jase grinned. The two dashed back to their motel room down the block as quickly as possible.

Juliet changed into her white tee with a purple vest and camo pants and her signature white boots and gloves. She ditched her sun hat and braided her hair. "Ah, much better," she grinned, stomping her foot and feeling the support of the boot around her ankle. "Jase come on".

"Well that was fast," he teased. "Normally you take two hours… not five minutes…"

"Oh shut it," she laughed. "Come on!" she ran out the door. Jase grinned and ran after her.

The streets were dimly lit by the old fashion looking street lamps. Not many people were out and about which made the city all the more quiet and eerie to the two teenagers.

All that could be heard was the sound of gravel and stone under foot. "Anything?" Juliet looked up.

Jase had climbed on top of one of the clay shingled roofs to see if he could see anything. "No Ju-" he froze. "Wait a minute…"

He jumped down on the others side. "Jase?!" Juliet called. No answer. She growled and ran through the ally to get to the other side. She was stopped however by something that grabbed her arm.

Her heart stopped and she screamed.

** Okay the whole fish egg thing is based off a story my mom told me. Back in New York, when she was a legal secretary, she use to go to the Greek cafe place for her lunch, and she new the people who ran it. And she ordered a salad once and it tasted like onion dip on it and it was really white caviar XD **

**And since Jase and Juliet were going to Greece, why not utilize the joke?**

**Thank you very much for reading :) I'm so thrilled you actually like this, I promise, it only gets better... in my opinion XD**

**So thanks and have a good day or night :) **

**~Mar**


	5. Chapter 5

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jase whipped around quickly. _"That was Juliet's scream!" _he thought. His throat tightened up and he frantically looked around; stunned on what to do. "JULIET!?" he finally yelled.

No answer.

"Oh hell no… nononono…" he quickly was saying as he ran around to where he thought he heard her. There was a trail of slime, or something along the stone street.

Heart thudding in his head, he followed the trail, running so fast his lungs felt like knives were stabbing them from his air intake. All he was thinking though was finding his meister.

Juliet had a splitting headache as she tried to open her sapphire eyes. She squinted, trying to adjust to the majority of the darkness. She shook her head, getting her undoing hair from sticking to her sweaty face and neck.

"Jase?" she tried to look around. Her arms were strapped to her sides by thick twine. She tried to move her arms out but the twine started cutting into her pale, smooth skin. She bit her lip, hissing in pain.

"Relax…" a wheezy, feminine voice heavily breathed.

Juliet nearly jumped out of her skin. "Who's there?" she tried turning her head. "What are you?"

A pair of red eyes glowed in the dark. "Why… you're the one searching for us… aren't you?" the voice laughed.

Candles and torches were lit and she found herself by a small body of water, tall stone walls covered in vines and hedges surrounded them with marble columns. Juliet then notice that in the water was a woman with spindly hands, half out of the water, leaning on the stone pavement.

The 'woman' noticed her seem somewhat relieved then raised her bottom end to reveal a scaly shimmering fish tail, around her waist was a burgundy decorative wrap. Juliet swallowed.

"I am one of the servants of the Minotaur Kishin," she smiled. She had long, draping brunette waves that covered her breasts. She had pale eyes and a wicked smile. "I decided to keep you alive because the master would want to kill you himself… _DWMA student_".

Juliet struggled a little more as she laughed. "Oh come on…" she pulled her tail end out of the water and sat on dry ground. The tail was split in two and turned into legs and feet.

She stood up, tall, her hair and the hip sash just barely covering her up. Juliet winced, _"She's worse than Blair…"_ she quietly thought to herself.

She laughed and sat on her haunches in front of Juliet, "I'm the Siren Servant… beautiful…" her long eye lashed eyes bore into Juliet's deep blue orbs. "And deadly," her lips curved up and revealed off white fangs and made Juliet try and move back and away from.

"Remember what I said? I'm not the one to kill you," she laughed.

Juliet grimaced at the gorgeous creature. She was only like this because of all the human souls she'd eaten. Now she was a cursed being, mutilated in her very soul.

For now she would be safe, yes, but she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, calling to her sword's own soul for help.

Jase was following the wet footprints out of the small down and through a stone paved forest trail, thinking that this was stupid and Juliet couldn't possibly here he felt it.

It was so abrupt he fell back against the nearest tree, clutching his hand over his heart. The world around him phased out and he saw a tall, barely dressed woman. He blinked out of it, rubbing his eyes hard.

He had just seen something from Juliet's point of view; he had hoped so anyways, either that or he was daydreaming about half naked women. He started charging forward once again, determined to find his meister. "I'm comin' Jules!" he shouted as he ran.

Juliet quietly sat and watched the siren creature mill about, watching around as if she was expecting someone. The teenager sighed and looked around herself, in case another enemy was lurking nearby.

She looked up when she heard a muffled laughed, "So you're Juliet Stardust… right?" the siren turned around and with a smug smile.

"How do you know my name?" Juliet quietly asked.

"Oh yea… like you don't remember," she laughed. "In fact… deep in your memories you have a memory of me… what is my name?" she bent over and to see eye to eye with Juliet. She didn't answer. "What. Is. My. Name?"

**One thing I always loved was creatures of Greek Mythology, so I thought "Hey! Soul Eater always combines cultures and myths! Let's go Greek with everything! Including the four servants!" **

**Thank you thank you so much for reading :) My friend, Soki, really appreciates it ^-^ as do I because I put a lot of heart into writing this story for her C: so yes, thanks ^u^**

**~Mar**


	6. Chapter 6

Jase skidded to halt upon sight of a large, white stone entrance. Two statues on each side of the gate pillars were men with bull's heads, covered in moss and vines. The gate was opened and there hung a sign in ancient Greek.

Jase didn't need Juliet's translation skills to know that was Minotaur's Maze. He was about to press forward when he felt something clip his shoulder.

The young man spun around and thought he heard the sound of horse hooves on the rocks surrounding him. "Who's there?"

Another arrow. Jase's hand turned into a sword blade and he brought it up just in time. The steel headed arrow bounced off, landing on the ground at his feet. "Okay, where are you?"

Riding past him Jase swore he saw a man riding a headless horse. Following it around; double blinked, and sighed, "Oh come on…"

"I'm the Centaur Servant, one of four… I guard the gate," he held out the bow. He had a maple brown horse's body and black hair tied back.

"Jase Starlight… on behalf of the DWMA…" Jase shakily said. "And what did you do to my meister?"

The Centaur laughed, "I'm not in charge of taking outsider's souls… only people who dare to try and enter here!"

Jase looked at the door and bit his lip, "Well… you're not gonna kill me today!" Jase uneasily grinned and made a break for the gate, arrows being shot after him as he went.

He pulled the heavy wooden gate shut and tried to catch his breath. He held his head for a moment and started off running again, through the maze.

"I don't know who you are, sorry lady," Juliet spat.

The siren growled and bared her fangs. "I'm not a lady… I'm nineteen years old… and I'm not surprised… everyone always forgets the N.O.T. classmates…" she turned away, folding her arms over her long, brown hair.

"Serena?" Juliet blinked. "What the-? You were the rogue student!?" the blue and white haired teen's mouth dropped.

Serena laughed, "Oh so Lord Death never mentioned it was me… yea… I'm the one who killed my partner and ate his soul… a little squirt like you beat my battle scores and graduated… after that Jake left as my partner and advanced too… so I killed him," she deliriously laughed. "And then I returned to here; my home land…"

"And you turned into a monster…" Juliet clenched her teeth.

"Serena?" The two looked up.

"What is it Clops?" the siren hissed at him. Juliet turned and saw the heavy footed Cyclops entering the small area.

"Oh… new soul for the master," Clops deeply laughed. "She looks like a tasty one…"

"Watch it!" Serena snapped. Though she was shorter and less clothed, she looked pretty deadly, with her long fingers and nails and teeth that could probably rips his throat out.

"Kidding… probably too sweet anyways…" he grumbled and walked a little further aways, glaring at Juliet with his one, beady, black eye.

When she thought it would be quiet for a few minutes she heard running steps and saw a woman that reminded Juliet of the story of "Clash of the Titans". Juliet swallowed and kept her voice low, "so… she's like that character Medusa…" she muttered to herself.

Serena heard her though and gave a devilish grin, "Better not try and run because when she removes her special glasses, you'll be a statue… and yea, she mutated into a gorgon kishin," the siren laughed.

Juliet sighed and leaned back against the white column that was near Serena's pond. She and Jase were in over the heads battling mythical creature based kishins. And here she thought that a mummy monster was hard enough for soul number ninety-four.

"What do you want Midia?" Serena growled and placed her spindly hands on her narrow hips.

"Just wanted to tell you that we have some brat lost in the maze…" the one called Midia hissed like a snake along with her snake curls.

"Oh… looks like your boyfriend is after you huh?" Serena laughed at Juliet who went pink.

She looked up, embarrassed, "Jase is not my boyfriend!" she tried to convince the others who were starting to laugh.

"Sure, sure…" Midia hissed with glee.

"Oh a boyfriend and girlfriend, the master will find that one adorable!" Clops' loud laugh boomed in the courtyard they were in.

Juliet looked down as they laughed. _"Jase… I wish I told you that I liked you earlier… now look where we are…" _ she sighed hung her head at her own thoughts.

**Hello friends :D Yes, here, is the new update, after like... a week XD I hope you enjoyed that :) as usual all are my OCs except for Jase and Juliet XD **

**I know you all must be internally screaming for Jasielet being a thing in this XD I assure you, in time... it MIGHT happen haha... **

**anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this ^-^ **

**~Mar**


	7. Chapter 7

Jase's legs were sore as he ran. He swore he heard the sound of galloping hooves behind him on the stone paths.

It must have been over an hour because he was drenched in sweat and now out of breath. He sat himself against a hedge and tried to slow his breathing down to normal again.

All he was thinking about now was finding Juliet, saving her… maybe even kissing her like in the movies they watched together.

Jase rubbed his eyes, "Why the hell am I thinking of kissing her now of all times?" he shakily stood back up and started walking.

Juliet looked around, she had to stand up. She sat on her haunches and then found the strength to stand up. It felt good to stretch her legs and she yawned. She looked around again, everyone was asleep.

Juliet looked to the archway that led into the rest of the maze. The slightest thought crossed her mind to start running, though with her arms bound, she couldn't go as fast.

She closed her eyes and breathed, "Come on Jules… one soul blast and you can be out of these ropes…" she whispered to herself.

There was no time to doubt her abilities because she had to get out, find Jase, and slay these horrible monsters.

She closed her eyes and a pale blue light glowed from her chest, signifying that was her soul. She felt the energy flow through her body, squeezing her eyes tighter, she directed the flow down her arms and to her finger tips.

She flexed her fingers as best she could and opened her eyes. An explosion of golden energy bursted from her hands and the ropes blew off her in scraps and strings. She went about a foot or two in the air and felt herself land, knees buckling a little as she fell back on her feet.

Serena, Midia, and Clops jolted awake and groggily looked around because of the noise. Juliet also did not realize how bright of a light her soul wavelength was.

As the others awoke around her she was simply staring at her hands in shock. "I did it…" she swallowed. "I DID IT!" she cheered for herself jumping around. She turned back and saw the kishin eggs getting and her eyes popped wide, "Uh oh…"

She started running as fast as she could into the maze. "JASE!?" she started calling for her sword.

Jase jumped upon seeing a bright gold light and hearing a loud, beautiful laugh and he smiled, knowing that belong to Juliet. He started dashing off again and called for her name, "JULIET!"

"JULIET!" Juliet heard him and started to run to the direction of his voice.

It was so dark they barely saw each other coming, because they crashed right into each other, head banged against the other but neither cared about their new headaches.

"JULIET!" Jase grinned.

"JASE!" Juliet cried.

She fell forward in his arms and squeezed him. She backed off and looked at him, jabbing her finger at him, "How dare you just leave me alone! I was kidnapped and it took you how long to find me!?" she yelled.

Jase shrunk back a little when she started yelling and looking at her fiery blue eyes. "Just shut up!" He grabbed her by the shoulder and landed his mouth on hers, pressing their lips together.

She blinked and sat back, her butt on her feet. "J-Jase… I-I-I-"

"THERE!" The kids jumped up on their feet.

"This way!" Jase grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

"Those are the Kishins we need to fight!" Juliet snapped.

"But first we need to split them up!" Jase grinned. He kind of had a plan and that was good enough for either of them. "Careful though because you can get lost pretty easily in here…"

Juliet nodded as she ran at his side. Her mind was still on that kiss though so she was mindlessly running whilst being chased by three demons almost ripe for becoming full blown out demons.

One thing they both knew was that they would have their last five souls by the end of the night.

**Hope you're happy about that kiss XD Well The story is about halfway done :) glad you few enjoy reading this XD **

**Have a nice day or night :3**

**~Mar**


	8. Chapter 8

"We will have to split up…" Serena looked around. "I'll take this way…" She started tying her lengths of brown hair back, adjusting the green fabric top with gold spangles like her hip sashes.

"Hey and here you made me think you wore no top…" Clops laughed. Serena bared her sharp teeth with a hissing sound that made him back off.

"I use that to intimidate…" she glared at him, "It's to make my prey feel uncomfortable like if they try and fight me, they'll see my bust," she smirked.

"What about me?" the other three looked to their left and the Centaur kishin was walking up to them.

"Flavius, you are supposed to be guarding the gate…" Midia frowned.

The Centaur nodded, "I know but I let that boy brat get in… on my honor I must kill him".

The other three nodded, and they split up, each down a different path to find the troublesome teenagers from the DWMA.

Juliet's back was pressed up against the ivy covered wall, hearing their conversation through soul wavelengths. Her eyes opened and she looked down at the sword hilt, "Okay… they're splitting up…" she whispered.

"Let's take out the gorgon one…" Jase's image flashed on the silver blade. "She's the one that will pose a greater danger…"

Juliet nodded, "Right…" she took in a breath. "turning to stone wouldn't be good…" she half laughed.

"Now… you can do it Jules, find her with your soul perception…" Jase prodded her to do.

She shook her head, "I can't…" she whispered… I just… I can't!"

"The Juliet I know wouldn't just accept what things are," he turned back into human form, standing taller than her. "You always push the boundaries… remember when you actually did that dare and beat Black*Star up to the top of the nose of the school?"

"Uh yea, and I fell and broke my leg, the point broke off and Kid had a heart attack…" she reminded him with frown. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you don't care what anybody else says and you do what you want," Jase turned to her and slung an arm around her with a grin. "You got this! Did you escape by using soul attacks right?"

Juliet frowned. "Well yea… but-"

"Then you got this," he smiled, kissing her cheek and turned into a sword again.

Juliet gripped his hilt and breathed. "Here we go…" she ran across the road and to the other side.

"Haha found you!" Midia hissed.

Juliet's heartbeat quickened as she leaned into the hedges around her. She was starting to stiffen up and could feel Jase's soul prodding her again.

When the gorgon kishin came around Juliet closed her eyes and swung Jase. "Jules! Feel with your soul! Don't blindly swing!" he snapped at her.

"Right…" she huffed, wiping her forehead.

Keeping her eyes closed, she concentrated, feeling the power of the demon soul. And then she saw it. Moving forward she did a blind dance with the snake creature. She was slinky and moved quickly just before Juliet could swing and hit her with Jase.

Finally Juliet did something that threw her off guard. She let her perception energy flow into her finger tips and she thrust it forward, gripping Midia's chest and pulsed her electricity out.

Midia let out a horrible screech and was flung back and then Juliet swung Jase around and plowed it into her body. The figure imploded with black and was sucked back into a red glowing orb.

She opened her eyes and Jase turned back into a human. "Here…" she held the soul out to him.

"Awesome work missy," he rubbed the top of her head, messing with her loose hair.

She shook her sweaty head and pulled off a stretchy band from her wrist and tied her knotted hair up in a ponytail once again. "Now let's go… which one you want next?" she started walking ahead of him.

"Let's get the Centaur… I didn't like him…" Jase frowned. "He's really fast though…"

"That will be our challenge for him then… speed…" she sighed. Her body ached from being tied up and now running and fighting. But they came so far and now only needed the last three and the Minotaur.

It was dark in the sky above the maze and it would be a matter of time before they stumbled across another kishin servant.

So the two continued walking, hoping to get this horrible night over with their souls still with them.

**Hope you guys like it, oh who am I kidding, you do XD my friend like it too so this makes me happy to continue moving with it ^u^ **

**See ya guys around! :)**

**~Mar**


	9. Chapter 9

Serena looked around viciously at every rustle of leaves and footsteps on pavement. She could hear her cursed heart pounding away in her webbed ears. "Where are you, you little brats!" she snarled quietly.

Then she stumbled upon Midia's remains. She clenched her sharp teeth and hissed, "You brats will pay…"

"From now on I should stay in sword form… just in case, you know?" Jase said, looking at his meister through the blade.

Juliet nodded, "Right , Professor Stein always warned us…" she sighed. "Ever since the whole thing with Medusa and Asura…" the two shuddered at the memories of being in the NOT class while that was happening. "Okay let's go find the Centaur…"

"Looks like I found you!"

Moving as fast as she could Juliet jumped forward in a dive roll. An arrow snagging through her tank top, cutting her in her left side. "Ah!" she hissed.

Her fingers gripped Jase's hilt tightly and she gritted her teeth, "Okay you monster… let's settle this! You and us!"

She stomped forward with a growl coming from her throat. The Centaur kept firing and she kept moving from side to side, dodging quickly. Every few moves an arrow would snag her side. He had quick hands but she ignore the cuts.

In arms range he started using the bow to block Juliet's heavy swings. The fingers of her right hand erupted in yellow electricity and she blocked with Jase with her left hand.

She thrust her hand out just as before and shocked her enemy. He was immobilized briefly but he moved again before she could swing.

Juliet started sweating even more and her chest and sides had stabbing pains from her quick breaths. All the Centaur did was laugh at her. "Your right… he's so fast…"

Her heels dug into the stone ground as she slid back. Jase flashed on the blade, "I know… it took mere luck to get away from him the first time…"

"Poor little children so far from home…" the Centaur stepped up to them on his horse legs. "Master will love you so much… your souls are so unique… perfect for his collection".

Juliet then saw it, the opening for her to strike. She shakily gripped Jase, muscles tensing, "SOUL RESONACE!" she screamed.

Her eyes started glowing blue and her blade glowed; Jase already felt what she was going to do and she held the blade up and it expanded. "Shining knight lance!"

She could feel the power surge through her veins and muscles, allowing her strength to move her sore and tense body.

The Centaur looked down at the glowing blade and his eyes widened as Juliet swung up and sliced him from the bottom up; tearing him to shreds and she collapsed, falling back onto the pavement and blacked out.

"Jules?" Jase decided to turn back into his human form. "Juliet!?" he lightly patted her cheeks. "JULIET!" he yelled louder but she was still out.

He looked at the red soul in her hand and pried it from her stiff fingers. "Not dead but breathing…" he sighed. "Here's to us," he jokingly held the soul up and then consumed it.

Her head rolled to the left in her sleep and Jase shook his head with a sigh, "Come on…" he picked her up and started moving. "I'll set ya down somewhere safe where you can rest…" he kissed her forehead.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Jase nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the snarl of the siren. He quickly stepped, trying to keep balance with Juliet's limp body.

He weaved through the maze without caring about backtracking. He needed to keep his meister hidden.

"Weapon rule number one…" Jase panted, "Keep your meister safe at all costs…" he kissed her cheek. "Don't you worry Jules, that's just what I'll do!"

**I'm sorry it's short ;~; the next one will be updated sooner and it will be a longer I swear! **

**Thanks for reading :) **

**~Mar**


	10. Chapter 10

Nice and safe on a small pile of ivy and plants that Jase cut; Juliet Stardust was peacefully sleeping and recharging herself from the fight an hour ago.

Jase wiped his sweaty forehead and sat down next to her sleeping body. He patted her shoulder with a smile and stretched his back up. He was sore himself.

"I smell you, you slimy weapon…" Jase looked up. He let out a low moan and stood up on wobbly legs. "There you are!" he growled with a smile, "tiny tiny weapon, ready to be eaten?"

Around the corner came the Cyclops, "Fee fi fo fum, what bean stalk did you fall from?" Jase snarked back, one arm turning into the sword blade.

The Cyclops took great offense because he wasn't a giant. He stomped twice before starting his charge. J

Jase stood protectively in front of Juliet's body and stood his ground. The Cyclops thrust his forearms forward against Jase's sword arm and was flung back.

Jase started forward now and slashed at the Cyclops repeatedly. His skin was tough and thick so barely any slash marks could be seen on him.

"I have no vulnerable spots!" the Cyclops laughed deeply.

Jase was losing steam now too. It was so much easier when Juliet did most of the hard swing and fighting. He was useless on his own. That's why weapons had meisters and vice versa. It was a give and take, a yin and yang to their team work.

"Come on… just like Justin or Marie… or any other death scythe!" Jase growled to himself. "Weakness.. everything has a weakness…" he looked the monster before him up and down.

The Cyclops was ten feet high of thick and rough skin and one hideous round eye in the center of his face and snout nose.

_The eye. _

Jase cockily grinned as he stared the Cyclops in the eyes.

Seeing he was making no move to tire himself more the Cyclops snarled at him. "What!? What are you staring at you little brat!"

"My advantage!" Jase laughed. He moved as fast as humanly possible and gripped the old shirt of the kishin and grabbed him by the throat with his right hand. "You're wrong… you have one big soft spot in the middle of your face!" he laughed.

His sword arm planted itself in the eye of the Cyclops and then he used that to rip through the head of the monster.

Blood started spilling before like any other kishin, it would implode and turn into a soul for their taking. He dropped hard to the ground on his lower back. He hissed in pain. "AH!"

"Jase?" Juliet weakly said.

"Hey…" he looked back with a forced grin through the pain aching in his body. He showed her the second to last soul of the minions. "Two more". He chuckled.

"Are you okay?" she tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Stay down, I'll be okay…" he held a hand to her to stay down. HE rubbed the sore spot. "I think I hurt my tailbone…"

"Jase…?" she blinked tiredly. He looked back at her. "Can you sit with me?" she whispered.

He looked up and around quickly. "Serena will be looking for us…" he whispered back.

"I know… but you need rest too…" her eyes started watering.

He greatly sighed and crawled over to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Are we gonna survive this Jase?"

"Of course… we're the impossible team…" he weakly smiled.

"We still have one more servant to fight… and Serena is the toughest of them all…" she clutched Jase's now tearing leather jacket, with shaky hand.

"Pfft, she'll be no problem!" he threw his head back with a laugh.

"Jase?"

"Yea Jules?" he quieted down.

"Do you love me Jase?" she looked up. The full moon over their heads made big white circles over her sapphire eyes. "Because I do… to you…"

Jase's face started turning red so much that Juliet could tell in the shadows casting over them by the stone walls.

"Jase…" she whispered.

"Juliet…" he whispered back as their mouths inched closer.

The touched for not five seconds when they heard the screeching sound of a kishin. The two jerked their heads up and saw on one of the pillars, a slinky and narrow figure casting a new shadow over them.

**... ooooh scary? right?**

**Haha thanks for reading :3**

**~Mar**


	11. Chapter 11

Hearts beating fast the two scrambled to try and get up but they were both exhausted. Finally they heard footsteps and they backed up as hard as they could against the wall behind them; hiding in the dark shadows in a corner.

Wet footsteps slapped the ground and Juliet felt like she was about to pass out from fear. Jase squeezed her hand tightly and closed his eyes and flinched every time he heard Serena's horrible screeches.

"She must have found the other's remains…" he almost barely whispered.

Juliet finally threw herself around Jase's body and buried her face in his shirt. "I'm scared…" she started crying. "More than I have ever been in my entire life!"

"Shh," he urgently whispered.

"Where are you!" the voice echoed.

The footsteps seemed to pass and the two opened their blue eyes and looked up carefully.

"Boo".

The siren appeared on the wall behind them.

Juliet let out a scream and she and Jase jumped to their feet though they were still sore and tired. Their boots pounded the stone floor with sweaty backs, necks, hands, and faces.

As the ran the young meister started screaming her cries as Jase gripped her nearest hand, trying to console her as they tried to escape.

Serena's laugh sounded again and Juliet tripped out a large crack in the floor. She landed face first, sliding on her cheek. She simply laid there on the ground sobbing. Jase refused to leave her and got down next to her.

His arm turned into a blade and he once again stood defensively over his girl. "Don't you dare touch her…"

Serena laughed, bearing her sharp teeth. "I'm a siren…" she smirked. "And it's men like you I always deal with…"

"What?" Jase's dark blue eyes widened.

Serena's gray eyes flashed over and Jase couldn't move.

"Jase?" Juliet coughed, slowly lifting herself up by her hands. She looked back at him. He was just sitting there, staring at Serena. "Jase… come on… kill her…" she wiped her left eye. She hiccupped a couple times before nudging his shoulder."I'm ready… we can do it…" she sniffled. "Jase?!"

"Juliet…" he whispered.

"Yea I'm here…" she nodded, tugging at his jacket. "Let's go… sword form…"

He didn't look at her. He still stared; fixed on the demon woman.

The meister's heart beat thudded in her chest. She didn't know what to do next.

"Tie her up," Serena pointed a clawed finger at Juliet.

Jase did it without hesitation and Juliet was in tears of helplessness. The ropes burned against her pale, sensitive skin as her best friend and hopefully something more, tightened and pulled at them.

"Wonderful job," Serena lightly patted Jase's cheek with a devilish smile.

"What did you do to him!?" Juliet screamed and kicked her feet. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she her voice cracked, more tears leaking on her pale cheeks.

"He think I'm you," Serena laughed. "That's my trick… like it? It's very helpful in these situations…"

"I'll kill you!" Juliet growled and tried to shift her shoulders.

Serena laughed, "Oh no, you are not going to try your little meister trick like earlier," she put her hands on her narrow, bare hips, sharp nails picking at the burgundy hip scarf she wore.

Juliet fell back to the ground and turned on her side, tears streaming from her eyes and she blacked out from her grief.

**Trying to balance everything with writing all. **

**Hope you liked it :) **

**Thanks for reading ^-^ **

**~Mar**


End file.
